


Nightly Visitor

by Luxillianite



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxillianite/pseuds/Luxillianite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogar slips in to see someone important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I...I don't even know what I'm doing. I don't even read reader inserts but now apparently I've written one that's so very short and nothing really happens. 
> 
> I dunno it wasn't a trouble to write and it seemed like it might be nice for someone who's attached to a character to just have a nice little scenario.

Your breath hitches as the bed shifts. The weight of another settles further onto the mattress and then there's a warm gust of air on the back of your neck. 

Mogar.

You let out a soft, shaky sigh. You hadn't expected him tonight but as he presses against your back and envelopes you in his heat you can't really argue. Almost a month now you two had been meeting almost every night. He would slip through the window you left cracked for him and sidle into the bed alongside you.

You never admitted how safe it made you feel or how much you enjoyed his presence at night but you thought it might be obvious.

You roll over and press close to him. The pelt about his shoulders and his sword have been discarded. This and his boots are the only things he'll relinquish for your nightly routine, to much a hunter to be caught completely off guard. You lay your head under his chin and rest a hand upon his chest. His heart beat thunders steadily beneath your touch and as the air around you saturates with his heady scent you find yourself lulled.

He sets a heavy arm over you and runs his fingers over your back. As he settles he curls in on himself and keeps you near the crook of his body. He's protective even in the peaceful hours and it makes your heart flutter

With a sigh of contentment you let yourself unwind and ease into sleep with the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
